Uncharted
by Bourbon12
Summary: You never know what to expect when you're pulled from your simple life into the uncharted waters of another. Smoking, Drinking and Swearing Oh My ! B/E
1. Prologue

_Uncharted_

_Prologue_

* * *

I watched the smoke slowly rise, like a serpent being lured from its basket, reaching high above until it disappeared completely.

It was hypnotizing and alluring, yet I knew it shouldn't be, but clasped between his two long pale fingers it was almost like a gift from god, what was happening to me.

Squeezing my eyes together tight and shaking my head quickly from left to right I wished these delirious thoughts to disappear.

It was so unlike me, a few short months ago the smell was enough to make me gag and yet now I was inching closer to the substance that shouldn't hold any desire or appeal to me.

It was his entire fault, he was my undoing and he continued to do it without even really knowing.

I felt the gentle touch of his finger running the length of my face, tracing my prominent cheekbones until he lightly held my jaw in his pale hand.

My Muddy Brown eyes fluttered open and clashed with fierce emerald-green, he was close and staring intently, every curve of my small imperfect face.

The smell of cigarettes surrounded me coming from his close proximity.

When I felt my small pale white window last night this was the last place I expected to be, and yet I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Faintly I could hear the deep mummer of his voice and yet at that moment there was no way I could distinguish what he was saying I was falling deeper and deeper into the spell of his deep green eyes.

Kiss me ... I tried to tell him, urging him with my own eyes before I dropped my gaze to the pale pink lips, that had no long ago been caressing the end of a cigarette.

The crushing of leaves brought me out of my hypnotizing techniques; I watched the crisp autumn leaves disintegrate underneath the ragged black converse that had obviously seen better days.

My heart beat rapidly in my chest, it was happening and I didn't know how to react, this boy so sure of himself and who he was had chosen me.

The flickering of a torch light, reflected of the abandoned river side beside us, and shot a jolt of fear shot through me, we'd been discovered.

My head turned swiftly in the direction of the light gradually building towards us, it only occurred to me then how dark it had actually been.

The torch light shone directly into my eyes, causing me to shield myself from the intense rays while my father's voice rang out.

"Bella Swan, What on Earth Are you doing out here at this time of night?"

Turning back around to face the direction of once he'd been sat across from me I was left with nothing, only a few scattered shards of the broken leaves to remember him by.

He had disappeared into the night much like I wish I had done.

* * *

_Continue ?_


	2. Home

_Uncharted  
_

_Chapter One  
_

_Home  
_

* * *

A gust of freezing autumn wind ruffled the edge of my bedclothes, it was bad enough that I had to get up, but even worse that it was a start of yet another school year. As I gazed around the soft yellow walls of my bedroom I felt the underlying yearning for change.

Nothing had really changed in my small sanctuary for the last 17 years.

My small single bed, I'd owned as long as I could remember and the off white wardrobe and dresser I had just as long, none of it gave away its age but as soon as you opened the creaky old wardrobe or the dresser it's flakey paint work gave away its age.

As I said nothing had changed drastically in my life at all, and nor had I really, I was still the same old shy, Boring girl who would rather stick her head in a text-book on a Friday night instead of 'socializing' with other people my age.

My room represented me perfectly in that sense; it was tidy, organized and just well plain.

Hastily tugging my thick blankets away, I came in contact with the frigid winter wind blowing through my partly open window, it bit at my toes and was only made worse when the soles of my feet touched the polished wooden floor.

It caused me to make a mad dash towards my bedroom door, hastily grabbing my fluffy purple dressing gown off the end of my bed and wrapping it tightly around me in the process.

In the warm confines of my dressing gown, I peeked out of my bedroom door and was hit by the enchanting smell of fresh lilies, closing my eyes I took a big breath in and relaxed almost instantly.

Gone was the cold wind lapping at the back of my neck, and the cold wooden floor still under my toes, my imaginations took me to our garden in summer, the warm sun beating down on me and the soft green grass everywhere I looked.

It was heaven, or at least my little slice of it and it instantly made me miss the summer months here in forks.

The sound of a not so subtle cough woke me from my dreamy state and none other than my father Charlie Swan could be seen leant casually in the hallway; one of his eyebrows raised obviously waiting for me to recognize him.

"You've Got Five Minutes before I need to use the bathroom, so get a move on kid." He told me swiftly. This was a usual occurrence for a Monday morning, short sharp commands and it was just easier if you didn't question Charlie, full stop.

Quickly closing my bedroom door I made yet another mad dash towards the bathroom seeking its warm blue carpet, and its scorching hot shower.

On the way brushing past a muttering Charlie, his upper body stuck in the linen closet and his arm's working like a windmill as he sorted through towels looking for his favourite blue fluffy one.

It always seemed to go missing in the morning, the lien closet was one of the saner places that the towel had turned up in, but at that time it only helped to add to the campaign that Monday mornings and Charlie Swan we're never going to see eye to eye.

The family bathroom consisted of an avocado green bathtub and shower, along with matching basin and toilet; they were older than I was, if not older.

They weren't the prettiest to look at but at least they were reliable, the water always came out boiling, and in a matter of minutes are minuscule bathroom was overrun with steam making the task of leaving the shower a treacherous one.

Starting up the shower, the steam billowing underneath the shower curtain like dry ice, I was lucky to find my pale purple towel hung on the radiator in the same place that I'd left it.

My mother's underneath mirrored mine exactly, down to the freshly pressed corners everything about them the same.

Throwing my pyjama's lazily into the wash hamper I clambered into the shower the boiling water warming me from top to toe.

It seemed that I had only been under the water seconds before I heard the unrelenting banging of Charlie outside the bathroom door; it seems that my small slice of shower heaven was over quicker than I realized.

"Coming now!" I shouted unsuccessfully, my voice still scratchy from its underused before shutting of the taps and reaching around the shower curtain for my soft purple towel, tucking it tightly around me.

I hesitantly stepped out of the shower one arm out in front just in case I walked into something because it was honestly that hard to see, but I managed to move stealthily and I could feel the cold metal of the door handle on my finger tips.

Outside Charlie was leant uncomfortable on the wall, his eyes shut and soft snoring came from him.

Laughing softly to myself, I shuffled to my bedroom door and closed it forcefully with a bang it, hopefully waking Charlie up so he'd notice the bathroom was free and letting my mother know that I wouldn't be that much longer.

Pulling on my pale blue polka dot bra and panties I shuffled though the midst of blue jeans and forks high hoodies looking for something different.

I came across a pale pink cotton skirt, that had rarely been worn but with the feeling of change in the air I felt like it was the right way to go, pulling on an equally pale pink chiffon blouse and finally an off white cardigan, I was semi- prepared to face forks' drizzly winter weather.

Last of all I dug around in the bottom of my wardrobe for my trusty old winter boots, they were deep brown with a thick tread, I'm sure they had saved my life on many more occasions that I could count.

Heading down the stairs in quick succession, I was ready for what forks high had to throw at me or at least I felt like it.

Dumping my large back pack on the work top of the kitchen, I watched as my mother stood rigidly at the sink, her favourite flowered apron wrapped tightly around her middle and I suddenly felt the need to be close to her.

Moving quietly in her direction I wrapped my arms tightly around her and softly called, "Morning," and kissed her cheek in greeting.

When she didn't bring her eyes up from her hands in the sink I found my eyes drawn there as well, you could see that her hands were blood-red and tiny blisters were forming between her fingers.

Obviously a side effect too scrubbing so hard at dishes but then again I had no doubt that the water she had used to wash them was the hottest she could get it, which surely wouldn't make matters better.

Sighing softly to myself "Mum, how about you sit down and I make you a cup of coffee?" I suggested lightly bringing her wrists out of the scolding water until her hands were no longer completely submerged in the scalding water.

She softly took one of my hands firmly in her own, squeezing gently as if she was silently telling me what she understood what I was doing and that she was grateful, even though I knew she wouldn't say anything about it.

Leading her away from the sink and into her chair at the small immaculately dressed kitchen table, I took note of the huge bags underneath her eyes.

It wasn't the first thing you'd notice about my mother given her immaculately dressed appearance and perfectly done face. But no amount of make-up could hide the obvious weariness in her shinning silver eyes.

Thinking back to the crease free towels in the bathroom, it was clear to me that she was up to her night-time cleaning rituals again.

When I confronted her about it once before, she explained to me like it was common knowledge that things were just easier done at the middle of the night when everyone else was wrapped up in bed.

Sighing to myself I set her milky coffee down in front of her I busied myself by getting my own.

I could see her from the corner of my eye, turning the spoon 6 times clockwise that had started as a habit and soon turned into a compulsion.

It was the same thing every morning like clockwork, before she set the spoon down on the table neatly in line with the other.

Sipping my coffee near the sink leaning causally against the counter top, something caught my eye causing me to freeze.

My blood ran cold as I caught sight of her forearms; they were blood-red and looked far too aggressive to have been an old wound.

The clattering of my favourite mug as it smashed on the kitchen tiles woke me from thoughts and spurred me into action.

I took a firm grasp on my mother wrists and I was down on my haunches inspecting them, the blisters in between her fingers had spread all around her wrists until they covered the entirety her forearms in angry-looking blisters.

"When did this happen?" I managed to mummer out through clenched teeth, trying to hold back from snapping at her, this was going too far, her condition was getting worse.

A shrug was my reply, I had yet to hear a word out of my mother's lips this morning and I knew she hated talking about her 'problem' as she just saw it as her way of life but this was what I feared most.

That it was getting worse and this morning's actions seemed to prove it.

Letting go of her wrist, I shuffled over to the first aid box and began to smother her arms in antiseptic before I began to bandage them up.

I almost felt like we had reversed roles at that moment like I was the parent and she was the child, it was more than a little unnerving.

Sticking the last part of the bandage down, i heard the thundering clatter of Charlie's boots on the wooden floorboards upstairs.

At one time the noise used to scare me, my brain tricking myself that someone else was lying in wait upstairs like in old horror films, yet now it reminded me that I wasn't alone in the world to face my mother's issues.

My mother pulled at the sleeves of her cotton dress sliding them down her arms hiding her bandages.

It seemed that she didn't want others to know if she could help it, so I would keep her little charade going until a little later but as soon as Charlie got through his first day, I would tell him if she still had not.

"Renée, you look shattered, why don't you head back up to bed? I'm sure Bells and I can fend for ourselves this morning." My Father called sweetly, emerging from the kitchen door and heading straight in my mother's direction.

Her hand a slightly softer red stoked at my father's scruffy cheek loving before she moved out of her chair and disappearing upstairs.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me kid, what are we having?" Charlie asked turning back into my direction and rubbing his hands together.

You could see he was trying to keep back from running up the stairs after her clearly he had picked up in the tension in the air as he walked in.

"I already ate" I spoke abruptly, all the drama of this morning catching up with me already.

I just wished that school wouldn't add to my already stressful morning, but I knew it would.

"How about you grab something in the little bakery in town on your way through dad?" I suggested feeling a bit guilty about being short with him; he didn't know what had happened this morning, yet.

"Good idea kid, you ready to leave then?" he smiled sheepishly but you could see the underlying pain in his deep bourbon coloured eyes, before he snapped up the cruisers keys and shrugging on his dark blue policeman's jacket.

Nodding I got up and grabbed the dustpan and started cleaning up the shattered mug off of the floor, while my father disappeared once again, no doubt making my mother settle before he left for work.

By the time he appeared again the kitchen was once again spotless and I was halfway out the main door in the depressing weather on my way to the cruiser.

I was unsuccessfully stuffing my backpack on the floor of the cruiser and trying to fit my legs in as well without being completely crushed.

By the time I was finished fiddling around cruiser was deliciously warm and we were well on the short trip towards forks high, my little slice of heaven for the next year.

Pulling into the gates of the old dilapidated building known as forks high, it was usual to expect some stares as the police cruiser entered.

Some hadn't ever come in such close contact with the police cruiser where as others had a long-standing relationship with it, but it always seemed to bring people on their guard.

people played up to be far more innocent than what they really were, some froze altogether, and then the worst of them would smile in our direction hoping to stay in the chief of polices' good graces.

But something was different this morning, I had the feeling of every detail about me being evaluated, someone taking note so precisely not really caring if I knew or not, it made me feel exposed.

A feeling of panic came over me; this person was not undeterred by the cruiser, or the chief of police was mere meters from me, who was this?

Searching the crowded school entrance I suddenly found myself captivated a vicious looking sneer and deep green eyes, familiar deep green eyes.

* * *

_Thank you For Your Reviews They Are **VERY** Much Appreciated I Assure You._

_I Apologise For the Long Wait But It's This First Time I've Ever Had To Write and Edit So Much On One Chapter, And What With Life In General Thing Tend To Get In The Way. But It's Done And I'm Fairly Happy :)  
_

_Just a Quick Heads Up This Will All Be In Bella's POV, I'm Not Really One Of Those People Who Like To Swap Around Like That Unless It's Really Important.  
_

_Let Me Know What You Think, Hopefully I'll Be Around Again Soon. x_


End file.
